2 2
by minuit.m
Summary: Post saison 5. A l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, les esprits tourmentés se retrouvent.Deux êtres, que tout oppose,doivent s'unir pour accomplir leur destiné.Leurs choix, bons ou mauvais, auront des répércutions mondiales.
1. 22

Cette fanfiction se situe juste après le final de la saison 5.

Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage…

Les paroles qui l'illustrent sont tirées de la chanson « Gloomy Sunday » la version de Billie Holliday. Je vous conseil de l'écouter pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, car c'est elle qui m'a inspiré cette fiction.

Ce long préambule donnera suite à quelques chapitres, c'est pour ça qu'il y'a peu d'action dans cette première partie, elle a été écrite pour planter le décors et le contexte, afin d'expliquer tout ce qui va suivre. L'univers de cette fanfic devrait être assez sombre, Je prévois un développement de la relation Clark/ Lex probablement vers un yaoi, (relation homosexuel : donc si sa vous répugne, passez votre chemin) et peut être même un Chlana (Chloé/Lana) mais beaucoup moins direct. Enfin, on verra bien.

**2 + 2**

"_**Sunday is gloomy, my hours are slumberless"**_

_**(Dimanche est sombre, mes heures sont insomniaques)**_

Emmitouflée dans une couverture, assise au coin du feu, Lana n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer.Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid, un simple gilet aurait suffit à contrer cette petite fraîcheur nocturne, du moins, dans des conditions normales.Ce soir, elle était frigorifiée : pas de l'extérieur, non, à l'intérieur. Un peu comme si ces os eux-mêmes étaient touchés, ainsi que son sang, son cœur et ses pensées.

Elle porta à ses lèvres un gobelet de café chaud en songeant que Lex ne prenait même plus la peine de boire dans un verre. Il était assis à quelques mètres d'elle, devant son ordinateur portable, en train de travailler. A ses pieds, végétaient quelques bouteilles de whisky.

A l'autre bout de Smallville, dans une chambre d'hôpital, Loïs regardait Martha dormir paisiblement. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis l'accident de l'avion et son état ne s'améliorait pas. Loïs se surprit tristement à envier son sort, d'une certaine façon, elle avait la chance de ne pas assister à toute cette misère qui rongeait les être humains encore lucides du monde entier.

La jeune femme sursauta au contact d'une main sur son épaule puis se détendit légèrement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Lionel Luthor. « Vous ne devriez pas être ici » dit-il, d'une voix pleine de reproche. Les heures de visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps, mais personne ne s'en souciait vraiment vu le chaos qui venait à peine de s'apaiser. « Je sais » répondit-elle, sans quitter des yeux la femme qu'elle considérait comme une seconde mère.

Clark empilait rageusement les bottes de foin dans une vaine tentative de s'occuper l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» lui demanda Chloé, a moitié endormie. Elle referma sa robe de chambre, pour préserver le peu de chaleur qui lui restait.

« Je n'avais pas terminé. » dit il, s'en s'arrêter.

« Clark, il est tard. Tu finira demain »

Il ne l'écouta pas, perdu dans sa propre souffrance. Seule la douce caresse de Chloé, sur sa joue, le ramena à la réalité.

Il sembla soudainement se rendre compte de la situation.

« Oh. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Elle lui fait un faible sourire. « Allons dormir, veux tu ? »

Il resta immobile, au milieu de l'étable. Devant son manque de réaction évident, elle lui prit délicatement la main, comme à un enfant, et le raccompagna jusqu'à son lit.

"**_Dearest, the shadows I live with are numbless"_**

**(_Mon très cher, les ombres avec lesquelles je vis sont agitées_**

Lana reposa le gobelet sur la petite table en verre, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lex qui fixait encore son écran. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été les pires de sa vie. Evidemment, rien ne pouvait égaler la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie à la perte de ses parents, mais la situation actuelle était quasiment invivable. Tout avait dégénéré en si peu de temps et ils n'avaient rien vus venir.

Elle ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Elle se devait d'être forte, pour Lex.

Depuis que Zod avait quitté son corps, il semblait affreusement vide.Il passait la majeure partie de son temps à réparer les dégâts qu'avait causé le virus informatique sur Lexcorp et refusait tout autre contact avec l'extérieur. Lana aussi ne sortait pratiquement plus, ils se faisaient tout livrer a domicile.

Elle avait quitté le manoir seulement deux fois en l'espace de deux mois.

La première fois, c'était pour avertir Chloé du départ de Zod et empêcher les possibles représailles de Clark. Elle ne pouvait plus lui parler directement, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, après qu'elle ai fait clairement son choix, alors, Chloé était un excellent intermédiaire. Le corps humain de Lex n'avait pas été assez fort pour abriter un être d'une telle puissance, et, en peu de temps, il était tombé gravement malade. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient affaiblis, brisant ainsi la prison de verre de Clark, avant de disparaître complètement. Lana se souvenait parfaitement de ces 15 jours d'horreurs où elle veillait au chevet d'un Lex mourrant.

La seconde fois datait de quelques semaines. Chloé l'avait avertie que Martha était dans le coma, Lana lui avait répondu que Lex était rétabli physiquement. Zod avait définitivement quitté son corps.Cette dernière conversation avait été particulièrement douloureuse, tiraillant encore les entrailles de la jolie brune. Elle se rappelait de Chloé, repoussant son étreinte, et surtout, les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, d'une voix faible qui se voulait dure. « Je suis avec Clark maintenant. Et toi, avec Lex »

Elles appartenaient à deux mondes séparés a présent.

"**_Little white flowers will never awaken you_**

**_Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you"_**

_**(Les petites fleurs blanches ne te réveilleront jamais**_

_**De là où le train noir de la peine t'a emmené)**_

****

Lex n'était pas insensible, bien au contraire. Il périssait à petit feu avec comme unique compagnie, ses remords. Au fond, il en voulait à Lana de l'avoir soigné. Il aurait préféré succomber à tous ces symptômes étranges plutôt que de survivre en étant un monstre. Un seul des pouvoirs de Zod lui été resté, celui de guérison rapide : il était devenu invulnérable aux petites blessures. Ce n'était pas ce simple détail qui l'écoeurait, non, ce qui le rendait malade c'était son comportement. Cette soif de pouvoir l'avait rendu impitoyable et il savait que Zod n'y était pour rien, il lui avait simplement révélé cette part sombre en lui.

Lex se releva en titubant, à cause du fort taux d'alcool ingurgité. Lana s'était endormie sur le canapé, probablement d'épuisement. Il remonta doucement la couverture sur ses épaules, pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Les cernes sous ses yeux et son visage amaigrit prouvaient son désespoir et le milliardaire se haï encore plus d'être responsable d'autant de souffrance. Il usait Lana et Clark devait le maudire. Sa mère était à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, et Lex savait que des roses et un petit mot ne suffirait pas à s'excuser. Ce n'était pas une simple erreur. Il était allé trop loin, Clark ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Voila pourquoi il n'avait pas osé se manifester, ce serait l'insulter que de se présenter à lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Lionel l'avait ramené à la ferme des Kent, en limousine. Elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête alors qu'il redémarrait en trombe. Loïs rentra dans la maison, aussi pâle qu'un zombie. Tout était trop silencieu, trop vide. Elle retira sa veste qu'elle posa sur un siège en bois, dans la cuisine, puis commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle savait qu'il n'était que 4heures du matin et que personne ne se réveillerait avant plusieurs heures. Elle soupçonnait sa cousine d'avoir glissé un somnifère dans une des boisons de Clark, afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Et peut être d'en avoir prit aussi. Ils en avaient besoin, à cette allure, ils ne feraient pas long feu.

Loïs n'arrivait plus à dormir et avait suffisamment abusé de médicaments, et puis, elle détestait se sentir aussi inutile. Au fond, elle se trouvait des excuses pour ne pas prendre soin d'elle, mais qui pouvait la blâmer ? S'ils ne mangeaient pas, elle les forcerait. Ils étaient jeunes, affaiblis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux.

En sortant les bols, elle remercia silencieusement Lionel pour son soutien financier envers Martha, sans lui, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

"_**Angels have no thought of ever returning you**_

**_Would they be angry if I thought of joining you"_**

_**(Les anges n'ont pas pensé à te rendre à jamais**_

_**Seraient-ils fâchés si je pensais à te rejoindre)**_

****

Lex s'assit un instant devant son ordinateur portable, soupira, avant de taper nerveusement sur son clavier quelques mots. « Je suis désolé. »Ça ne suffisait pas. « Désolé » Le mot était trop faible pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. C'était tellement lâche et puis, il avait perdu Clark. Leur amitié était définitivement enterrée.Quelque soit les tentatives qu'ils feraient pour la sauver, c'était trop tard.Il ne méritait pas son pardon, ni celui de Lana, ni celui de Chloé, ni celui de toutes ces personnes dont il avait inconsciemment détruit la vie.

**_Gloomy Sunday _**

_**(Sombre Dimanche.)**_

Le vent vint frapper son visage, lui arrachant quelques frissons. Dans son départ hâtif, il en avait oublié d'enfiler une veste. Tant pis, il ferait sans. Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, à présent.Mélancoliquement, Lex joua un court instant avec les clés de son cabriolet avant d'y monter.

Les rues étaient encore désertes à cette heure ci. Qui serait assez fou pour se lever à une heure pareille, un dimanche matin ? Depuis les émeutes, les gens vivaient dans la peur. Peu osaient s'aventurer dehors le soir, même si l'ordre était à peu prés rétabli. Personne n'oubliait cet incident inexplicable qui avait touché le monde entier : la coupure d'électricité générale les avait plongé dans la panique. Cette atmosphère d'insécurité flottait encore, et les humains gardaient à l'esprit que leur confort n'était plus acquis. Tout pouvait déraper d'un instant à l'autre.

"**_Gloomy is Sunday, with shadows I spend it all"_**

_**(Sombre est dimanche, je passe tout mon temps avec les ombres)**_

****

Lionel se servit un autre verre. Dans quelques heures, il devrait être à Metropolis pour présenter un nouveau projet de défense. Bien qu'il n'ai plus autant de parts de la société, son nom était encore symbole de prestige, et puis, son fils ne semblait plus se soucier de ses divers actions. Il n'avait guère protesté quand Lionel avait repris sa place, alors, il se considérait encore comme le gérant de la Luthorcorp, pour l'instant.

Leurs entreprises étaient désormais vues comme des fondations bienfaitrices: les aides financières qu'ils avaient versées un peu partout avait redoré leur image.Les gens leur faisaient aveuglément confiance, ils avaient besoin d'être rassuré et protégé après un tel bouleversement.

Cette situation, visiblement avantageuse, ne le réjouissait pas autant qu'il aurait cru. Le prix de la victoire était amer : Son fils restait inaccessible, enfermé dans sa forteresse : les gardes du corps l'avait dissuadé d'y entrer, même si Lionel était puissant, il ne pouvait lutter contre ce refus.Il camouflait sa tristesse derrière de la colère, prétextant vouloir voir sa progéniture pour affaire, alors qu'il souhaitait seulement le prendre dans ses bras.Leur dernière rencontre, explosive, ne cessait de le tourmenter.

Les chances que Martha s'en sorte étaient de plus en plus faibles, son décès s'avérait inévitable. Plus qu'une question de temps, sans doute.Cette femme extraordinaire allait le quitter sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune Kent, déjà anéanti, se retrouverait donc orphelin et, à sa merci.

Il posa son verre, arrangea son costume, passa une main dans ses cheveux et revêtit son masque d'invulnérabilité avant de quitter la pièce, pour retrouver son hélicoptère.

"_**My heart and I have decided to end **__**it all**_

_**Soon there'll be candles and prayers that are sad **_

_**I know, let them not weep, let them know I'm glad to go"**_

_**(Mon coeur et moi avons décidé de tout arrêter**_

_**Bientôt il y aura des bougies et des prières, tristes**_

_**Je sais, ne les laissez pas pleurer, laissez-les savoir que je suis heureux de partir)**_

****

Il s'arrêtât près du petit pont et sorti du véhicule.Adossé contre la barrière, il contempla le lac.Tout avait commencé ici, logique que cela se termine au même endroit.Clark lui avait sauvé la vie, cinq ans plus tôt. Et il avait cru renaître, et il avait voulu devenir meilleur pour mériter cette seconde chance. Quel échec, son ange aurait mieux fait de le laisser se noyer. Cela aurait évité bien des souffrances. Dès qu'il leur rencontre, il lui avait compliqué la vie. Clark aurait été tellement mieux, sans lui. Les autres aussi.

Il remonta dans son Cabriolet, fit marche arrière dans l'unique but de prendre assez d'élan. Quelques mètres suffiraient, surtout avec une telle vitesse.Il ne devait pas se rater, cette fois ci, personne ne devrait le sauver.

"_**Death is no dream, for in death I'm caressing you**_

_**With the last breathe of my soul I'll be blessing you**_

**_Gloomy Sunday."_**

_**(La mort n'est pas un rêve, car dans la mort je te caresse**_

_**Avec le dernier souffle de mon âme, je te bénirai**_

_**Sombre Dimanche.)**_

Il n'avait jamais réalisé l'importance que Clark occupait dans sa vie, avant qu'il ne puisse plus le voir.Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de reprendre contact, sans succès. Dès qu'il entendait la voix de Clark, il raccrochait sans dire quoi que ce soit.Fait pitoyable et tellement classique, on ne se rend compte de la valeur de quelque chose que lorsqu'on ne la possède plus.

Clark était exceptionnel, et il comprenait à présent toutes ses résistances. Avec un secret aussi lourd, normal qu'il prenne des distances. Lex regrettait d'avoir été aussi détestable, d'avoir autant insisté sur l'étrangeté qui entourait son ami au point de le faire fuir.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur tout en sachant que personne ne comprendrait son geste. Même Clark ne saurait jamais tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

"_**Dreaming, I was only dreaming**_

_**I wake and I find you asleep in the deep of my heart, dear**_

_**Dreaming, I was lonely dreaming"**_

_**(Rêver, je ne faisais que rêver**_

_**Je me réveille et je te trouve endormi au fond de mon coeur, chéri**_

_**Rêvais, je rêvais seul)**_

****

_« Lex est mort » _

Clark, livide, s'extirpa prudemment du lit. Il ne tenait pas à réveiller Chloé, même si les somnifères devraient la garder dans un sommeil artificiel encore quelques heures. Sur lui, les médicaments ne faisaient pas effet longtemps, une ou deux heures, tout au plus. Ils l'aidaient à sombrer dans un état d'inconscience mais les cauchemars ne le quittaient pas.Il enfila une des ses habituelles chemises à carreau, rouge terne cette fois ci.

Loïs l'accueillit chaleureusement, dans la cuisine. Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir levé si tôt, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas toute l'histoire, elle savait qu'il était directement concerné par ces événements graves.

« Encore des cauchemars ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en s'asseyant. Elle était tellement gentille, ces temps ci, qu'il aurait bien aimé lui dire mais, elle ne comprendrait pas. Tout était si compliqué. Chaque nuit, il revoyait son combat avec Lex. Toutes ses choses blessantes qu'ils s'étaient dites à propos de leur relation et de Lana. Il n'avait pas voulu croire que ce soit vrai, il espérait que ce soit Zod qui parle à la place de Lex. L'incertitude demeurait.

_« Tu n'es pas toi-même »_

_« Ou peut-être que je le suis enfin »_

Il revivait sans cesse cette confrontation. Sans jamais pouvoir changer ce qui arrivait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu le tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en avait empêché ? Etait-ce le fait d'ôter une vie humaine ou qu'il s'agisse de Lex ?

Et ces yeux, sa voix, sa rage, quand il avait enfin découvert la vérité !

_« Je savais qu'il y'avais quelque chose de différent en toi »_

Il l'avait même traité de malade pour avoir menti et fait souffrir son entourage, Lex devait vraiment le haïr.

Loïs lui apporta du pain grillé avec du beurre et de la confiture, au choix.

« Je n'ai pas faim »dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Mange quand même, Smallville »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle posa deux bols de chocolat chaud et s'installa en face de lui.

Clark n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête, la phrase qu'avait dite son ancien ami, une fois que Zod avait prit possession de son corps. Elle raisonnait au plus profond de son âme :

_« Lex est mort »_

"_**Darling, I hope that my dream never haunted you**_

_**My heart is telling you how much I wanted you**_

**_Gloomy Sunday."_**

_**(Chéri, j'espère que mon rêve ne t'a pas hanté**_

_**Mon coeur te dit combien je te voulais**_

_**Sombre Dimanche.)**_


	2. à la surface

**2 + 2**

Chapitre 1 : à la surface

Lex était là, allongé sur la terre humide, recrachant l'eau de ses poumons.

Au dessus de lui, Clark. Position similaire à leur rencontre, cinq ans plus tôt.

«Mais à quoi tu joues ?» hurla Clark, à bout de nerf, une fois que le chauve ouvrit les yeux. Il eu vraiment envie de le secouer et même de le frapper, pour la frayeur qui lui avait faite. En guise de réponse, le rire désabusé de Lex, n'arrangea pas la situation. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, alors que le suicidaire lui renvoyait un regard étrangement triste. Il avait échoué, même à une chose si simple que de se tuer. Et le pire, c'était que Clark l'avait sauvé, encore une fois. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné que ce soit lui, qui d'autre serait assez dingue pour risquer sa vie, un dimanche matin, à 6 heures et demie ?

Il se releva en repoussant brutalement Clark. Tout mais pas sa. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

Le brun tomba à terre, sous l'effet de la surprise. Sans vergogne, Lex se dirigea d'un pas hâtif vers la route, un morceau de la portière de sa voiture flottait piteusement à la surface du lac. « Si tu crois que tu va t'en sortir aussi facilement ! » cria Clark, à sa suite. Il le rattrapa rapidement et l'obligea à s'arrêter, en se mettant devant lui. Face à face, ils se fixèrent un instant, en silence. Clark cherchait dans ses yeux une explication à son comportement, mais, en détournant le regard, Lex rompit le contact.

Il ne pouvait pas le contempler sans se trahir. Hors de question que Clark découvre quoi que ce soit, rien que le fait d'avoir interrompu son suicide était humiliant. Le reste serait pire.

Ses prunelles grises se perdirent dans l'horizon quand il dit, d'une voix froide : « Vas t'en Clark. Ta bonne action du jour est terminée». Il espéra vainement que son ex ami l'écoute pour une fois, qu'il s'en aille et le laisse pourrir seul sur cette route.

« Lex ! Qu'est-ce qu… »

Mais il restait le même : Clark Kent, l'éternel ange gardien de Smallville. A croire qu'il appliquait méticuleusement l'adage « tendre le bâton pour se faire battre ».

Agacé, Lex l'interrompit :

« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Clark. Arrête de vouloir me sauver » Il appuya volontairement sur ses derniers mots, d'un ton acide.

Le cœur de Clark se serra. Zod n'était plus dans son corps, et pourtant, le milliardaire continuait de le rejeter. Pourquoi ? Cette conversation sonnait comme un terrible écho à leur dernière dispute :

_« Tu t'accroches a l'idée qu'il y'a toujours du bien en moi._

_Tu ne veux pas affronter le fait que tu aies échoué »_

_« Peut-être que je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un puisse avoir une si petite volonté »_ _avait répondu Clark avec rage._

* * *

Endormie entre ses bras protecteur quelques heures plus tôt, elle se réveilla affreusement seule. L'impression d'être misérable l'enveloppa toute entière, alors, Chloé quitta le lit vidé de toute présence, enfila ses vêtements et entra dans la cuisine. Sa cousine lui fit un pâle sourire avec une mine affreuse, résultat de longues nuits blanches au chevet de Martha. « Bonjour. »

« Café ? » proposa dynamiquement Loïs. La blonde acquiesça en s'asseyant puis fixa sinistrement les biscottes, grillées mais froide. « Je les fait réchauffer, si tu veux »Rétorqua l'autre, qui avait remarqué son regard. « Pas la peine, j'ai pas faim de toute façon. »

Loïs agrippa les quelques biscottes et les mis à chauffer tout en marmonnant : « Ha non, tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi. » Chloé leva un sourcil, d'un air interrogateur, et sa cousine lui répondit que Clark avait dit la même chose, en se levant, mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé partir sans manger.

« Partir ? Où ? » S'étonna Chloé.

« Prendre l'air. Je pense qu'il avait besoin de souffler, un peu »

Elle posa le café chaud sur la table et sorti les biscottes réchauffées.

« Sert toi »

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas mangé »rétorqua Chloé.

Loïs lui jeta un regard perplexe, à demi offensé. Un peu comme si sa cousine venait de lui dire quelque chose de complètement stupide.

« Tu devrais te reposer et t'occuper un peu plus de toi.» ajouta la blonde. « Depuis combien de temps n'a tu pas dormi ?».

Le visage de Loïs se crispa un peu plus, elle fut forcée de s'asseoir et d'arrêter de bouger dans tout les sens.

* * *

Lana s'éveilla doucement et remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Lex. Même ses gardes du corps et serviteurs ne savaient pas où il se trouvait, Le jeune homme avait déserté le manoir, très tôt dans la matinée, laissant derrière lui, une Lana totalement dévastée. Il n'était pas sorti depuis deux mois, ou pouvait il bien être ? Elle tournait en rond, se frottant frénétiquement les mains pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait de bêtises, elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre encore une fois.

C'était la seule personne qui lui restait, son unique repaire dans ce monde détruit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ordinateur portable, plus précisément sur l'écran, où le curseur clignotait en plein milieu du traitement de texte. Il n'avait rien écrit, et, cette page désespérément vide se révélait d'autant plus inquiétante.

Dès cet instant, elle fut certaine que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivée, et qu'elle ne le verrait sans doute plus jamais.

Devant cette révélation, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot, libérant ainsi toutes ses larmes retenues depuis trop longtemps.

Lana savait que ce jour devait arriver tôt ou tard, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, seulement, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aujourd'hui.

* * *

A sa grande surprise, Clark ne s'énerva pas. Il ne répondit pas à sa provocation de violence verbale.

« Je suis désolé…. » Dit-il sincèrement.

Il ferma les yeux, incapable de continuer sa phrase, incapable de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait.

_Désolé de t'avoir menti._

_Désolé que tu aies découvert la vérité de cette manière._

Puis les ré ouvrit, croisant le regard de Lex, choqué et abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction de la part de Clark.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à toute cette histoire. C'est de ma faute si tu es devenu Zod, si seulement j'avais… »

« Tais toi » réussit à répondre Lex. Ses yeux semblèrent le sonder au plus profond de son âme, le brun, la bouche encore ouverte, resta immobile.

« Tout ce que tu pourras dire n'effacera pas ce que j'ai fais. Je suis mauvais, Clark. Tu ne devrais pas me pardonner aussi facilement. »

_Tu ne devrais même pas daigner m'adresser la parole._

* * *

Soulagée de le revoir en vie, Elle se jeta dans ses bras, quand il rentra enfin au manoir.

Lex était encore humide, et visiblement fatigué d'avoir fait tout le chemin de retour a pied. Lana l'enveloppa d'une couverture pour le réchauffer et ordonna aux domestiques de préparer du café et de faire couler un bain chaud. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien » l'apaisa Lex, alors qu'elle le conduisait dans la salle de bain où elle s'apprêtait à le dévêtir. « Que s'est il passé ? » osa-t-elle lui demander. « J'ai revu Clark. » dit il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Les muscles de son corps se raidirent en entendant le nom du jeune homme. « Oh. » Sa voix trahit sa rancoeur. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, sur le même ton amer.

« S'excuser » Las et courbé, dans ses vêtements froissés, il semblait soudainement avoir prit dix ans de plus.

« Haha ! S'excuser ! S'excuser ! Pour quoi ? Pour t'avoir rejeté en apprenant que tu étais différent ou pour avoir tenté de te tuer ? »

Il soupira et passa une main sur son crâne. Si seulement elle savait… A quel point elle se trompe, à quel point la vérité diffère de son point de vue. Comment peut-elle être aussi aveugle ? Au fond, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Lana, une jeune femme, tout simplement humaine et trop sensible. Elle aurait du déjà se rendre compte de la particularité de Clark. Peut être le savait-elle mais refusait cette éventualité, pourtant, elle l'avait accepté pour Lex alors pourquoi pas pour Clark ?

Il saisit ses mains entre les siennes et les caressa doucement. Il n'avait rien à répondre à toutes ses accusations. Trop fatigué par toutes ses histoires, il avait parlé bien plus que ces derniers mois en l'espace de quelques minutes.

« Pardonne moi » murmura Lana, consciente de s'être montré désagréable. « C'est juste que… » Elle ravala des sanglots, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge comme si les mots refusaient de sortir : « Que… Je déteste ces extraterrestres… Pour tout ce mal qu'ils nous on fait. A toi, à moi, à tout les habitants de Smallville. Même les mutants n'étaient que leurs victimes. Je les hais. J'aimerais les voir tous morts. »Cracha-t-elle, rongée par le désespoir et la douleur. La pression des mains de Lex s'accentua, bouleversé par ces mots, il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Chuut. Ne pas dis pas ça Lana. Ne dis pas ça. » Il la berça lentement, tentant de soulager ses maux. Mais, ne pouvant oublier ses dernières paroles lourdes de sens, qui sonnaient comme une menace, il se promit d'être plus vigilant à l'avenir.

* * *

« Il était seul ? » Lui demanda Chloé en essayant de maîtriser son impatience. Clark venait de lui relater ses retrouvailles inattendues avec Lex et, elle avait secrètement espérée qu'il lui apprenne quelque chose à propos de Lana. « Evidemment» Elle était déçue. « Et c'est tout ? Vous vous êtes quittés comme ça ? » C'était un peu égoïste de sa part, elle devrait se réjouir de cet événement, certes, leur rencontre avait été rapide mais ce premier pas l'un vers l'autre représentait une future réconciliation. « Est-ce que vous allez vous revoir ? » Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas le milliardaire, cependant, s'il pouvait aider Clark à se sentir mieux, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter sa présence dans leur vie. Elle garderais tout de même un œil méfiant sur Lex, il avait suffisamment fait de dégâts sur Clark comme sa, elle ne le laisserait pas recommencer.

Le brun hocha la tête, incertain. « Je ne sais pas Chloé. » Il baissa les yeux, troublé. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. « Je dois m'occuper du Talon » Elle avait envoyé Loïs se coucher, de force, avec quelques somnifères. Durant ses deux mois, Loïs était devenue la nouvelle gérante du Talon, histoire de s'occuper et de ramener un peu d'argent. « Tu devrais aller te reposer » Ajouta-t-elle, même si elle savait que c'était inutile, que Clark ne l'écouterait pas.

Même en ce dimanche matin, Chloé refusait de fermer le Talon. Ce café était devenu une sorte de lieu de refuge pour la jeunesse perdue de Smallville, bien entendu, il ne restait pas ouvert tard le soir. Il fermait à 16h, les rues étant peu sures à la nuit tombée. Et puis, la jeune fille avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle glissa la clé dans la serrure, alluma la lumière, arrangea les chaises et nettoya les tables. Il était encore tôt et les serveuses n'arriveraient que dans quelques heures. Elle avait envie de revoir Lana, une de ces envie douloureuse, qui tiraille les entrailles au point de te faire vomir : parler de la situation de leur petits amis serait une bonne excuse pour se retrouver.

8h. La sonnerie du téléphone la fit sursauter, elle baissa le son de la télévision et attrapa le combiné. « Oui ? » Sa voix révélait son manque d'assurance, pourvu que ce ne soit pas important, elle ne voulait pas déranger Lex dans son bain. « C'est Chloé » tremblante, elle faillit lâcher l'appareil et n'arriva pas a répondre à son interlocutrice. « Lana ? »

« Oui, je t'écoute » Elle appréhendait cette discussion. Pourquoi l'appelait elle maintenant ? Elle qui l'avait rejeté de sa vie pour rester aux cotés de Clark !

« Je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire… Je t'attends au Talon ». Chloé ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre puisqu'elle raccrocha immédiatement. Lana resta un instant immobile, sous le choc avant de se précipiter dans la chambre pour trouver de quoi s'habiller. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements propre, à vraie dire, il ne lui restait pratiquement rien à se mettre. Alors, elle enfila une chemise et un pantalon appartenant à Lex puis laissa un message sur la table du salon et quitta le manoir.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre, Clark s'ennuyait fermement. Dormir ? Il n'essayait plus. Travailler ? La ferme était récurée de fond en comble. Il ne lui restait plus que ces pensées pour l'occuper, et il refusait de se laisser à nouveau emporter par ses idées noires. Son père lui manquait : il n'avait pas osé retourner sur sa tombe depuis l'incident avec Fine, sa présence factice le hantant encore. Maintenant qu'il avait parlé à Lex, peut être qu'il pourrait se confier à son père. Oui, il irait bientôt lui apporter des fleurs. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de visiter sa mère à l'hôpital. Probablement par refus d'accepter l'éventualité de la perdre. Si jamais elle mourrait, il ne le supporterait pas. Il ferma les yeux. Non, ne pas y songer. Elle allait s'en sortir. Lionel Luthor s'occupait de son cas. Il avait convoqué les meilleurs médecins du pays sur son cas. Elle ne pouvait qu'être bien soignée. Lionel Luthor.. Luthor.. Lex.. Il ouvrit les yeux. Leur retrouvaille lui laissait un arrière goût d'inachevé. Certaines choses n'étaient pas encore tout a fait réglées mais il se sentait curieusement soulagé d'un poids.

* * *

Lana poussa la porte du Talon, respirant cette atmosphère d'ordinaire si rassurant, à présent chargé d'électricité angoissante. Chloé était occupé à ranger des serviettes, derrière le comptoir, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la brune. En relevant la tête, elle eu un haut le cœur en voyant son amie amaigrie, pâle et frêle dans ses vêtements bien trop large pour elle. « Salut. » dit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire. « Salut » répondit Lana.

La blonde l'enlaça spontanément, effectuant ainsi le geste d'affection qu'elle s'était interdite lors de leur dernière discussion. Elle sentie Lana frissonner a ce contact, et ferma les yeux, savourant ce bref instant, avant de se détacher a contre cœur de la jeune fille.

Lana, troublée, ne pipa mot. Elle ne bougeait plus et Chloé eu peur de lui avoir accidentellement broyé une cote, ou autre chose : Elle semblait si fragile !

* * *

Lex avait finit par trouver le mot de Lana, sur la table du salon. Elle n'avait pas précisé où elle était allée, ni ce qu'elle comptait faire, cependant, il sentait qu'elle venait de retrouver chloé. Il fut un temps, il appréciait cette blonde pétillante, beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et sa trop grande curiosité, son profond engagement envers Clark et ses liens avec Lana, la rendaient dangereuse a ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus la supporter, certes, si Lana tenait à elle, il n'allait tout de même pas l'empêcher de la revoir. Peut être qu'elle lui rendrait la jeune femme qu'il avait connu car ces derniers temps, il l'avait vu se faner sans réagir. A cette idée, il se sentit d'autant plus coupable, mais, elle lui pardonnerait sans doute puisque Clark avait réussi à le faire. Une question restait en suspense : serait-il capable de se pardonner ? Mourir pour renaître. Encore une fois, il se trouvait dans cette situation. Si Clark l'avait sauvé, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Si il avait été encore épargné, cela signifiait qu'il était prédestiné à faire de grandes choses, lesquelles ? Il avait le pressentiment que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire, à chaque fois que Clark le sauvait, pas seulement de la noyade, de ses ennemis, de ces démons intérieurs, à chaque fois, il était sur le point de renoncer à se mal que le guidait depuis sa naissance. Au début, il pensait naïvement que c'était une seconde chance qu'on lui offrait, une chance de changer, de faire le bien, à présent, il savait.

Le mal était profondément ancré en lui, et il devait l'accepter.

* * *

11h. Elles avaient parlées. Des heures. D'abord, assises à une table du Talon puis, quand les serveuses et les clients s'étaient manifestés, à l'étage, dans l'ancien appartement de Lana, devenu celui de Lois mais déserté pour la ferme. Mais, les conversations ne tournaient qu'autour de Clark et Lex, occultant le sujet qu'elles souhaitaient réellement aborder. Si bien que les divergences d'opinions les séparèrent encore une fois, et, Lana quitta le Talon, le cœur brisé. Elle n'avait pas accepté la suspicion de Chloé, par rapport a Lex, alors que la blonde elle-même lui cachait quelque chose a propos de Clark, elle le sentait. Comment osait-elle ?

_« Lex n'est pas un saint, mais au moins il ne m'a jamais mentit. Qu'il revoit Clark ne me réjouie pas plus que toi. »_ Clark. Il la dégoûtait : Ce garçon représentait a la fois la meilleur et la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé : meilleur car ils avaient vécu une histoire forte et qu'il lui avait permit de rencontrer Lex et Chloé. Pire par la souffrance qui en découlait et tout ses secrets, ses mensonges et se fossé. A cause de lui, elle ne pouvait plus approcher Chloé, un lien était brisé

Lana se souvenait de ses propres paroles qui s'étranglaient dans sa gorge :

_«Si tu n'a rien d'autre à m'apprendre, je m'en vais. Je connais le moyen de les sauver d'eux même, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge »_

Elle l'avait quitté, sans se retourner, chaque pas qui l'éloignait d'elle était un supplice. Chloé ne lui avait parlé que de Clark, de son mal être, des petits changements suite a sa retrouvaille avec Lex. Clark ceci, Clark cela…au fond, elle devait lui être totalement dévoué, Lana enrageait d'avoir tant espéré de ce rendez vous. Elle se sentait tellement stupide …Stupidement naïve. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'elle pourrait retrouver aussi facilement sa place à ses cotés ? Quand l'espace de quelques heures, leur complicité renaîtrait ? Peut importait Lex ou Clark, c'était au delà... Pourtant Chloé ne parlait plus que de lui, à croire qu'elle ne pensait pas la même chose.

La brune attrapa son téléphone portable et appuya sur la touche mémoire, le numéro de Lionel Luthor fut immédiatement composé. Il venait de terminer une importante réunion, lorsqu'il décrocha.

« Lex a besoin de vous »

Chloé était frustré et surtout en colère contre elle-même. C'était, de loin, la pire idée qu'elle avait eue. Bien sur, elle avait pu voir Lana quelques heures, mais leur conversation plate n'était qu'un prétexte. Et, sans qu'elle le veuille, cela avait envenimé les choses.

_Je suis ridicule… J'aurais du lui dire la véritable raison de ce rendez vous._

Trop gêné pour demander des nouvelles de son amie, Chloé s'était empressée de parler de Clark, avec une passion feinte.

Toutefois, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remettre le cas de Lex sur le tapis, cet homme la répugnait, rien que l'idée qu'il puisse toucher Lana….

Elle se mordit la lèvre de rage. Lex Luthor, _Saloperie !_ , il lui prenait Lana et maintenant Clark.

* * *

« Tu es revenue. » Lâcha-t-il, en la voyant entrer dans le salon. Il pensait que la blonde la dissuaderait de revenir le voir, qu'elle lui ouvrirait les yeux sur l'être abject qu'il est.

«Bien sur. Ou voulais tu que j'aille ? » Son attitude reflétait son désespoir, cependant, ils communiquaient, c'était déjà un progrès. Elle se blottit contre lui. « On approche de la surface, Lex, tout est terminé. » Il passa la main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. « Non. Ça ne fait que commencer. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Lana releva la tête, son menton appuyé contre le torse de Lex : « J'ai peur, Lex… Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? On s'est détruit… On se disperse… Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

_C'est trop tard pour Chloé, Clark l'a déjà prit… pour l'éloigner de moi. Elle s'est ralliée à sa cause et garde ses secrets au péril de sa vie. S'il arrive à t'avoir, je n'aurais plus personne… Je serais seule. Je ne le supporterais pas._

Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, ramenant son regard à sa hauteur. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux quand il la rassura : « Je ne vais pas t'abandonner Lana. Crois moi. Tu as bien plus de raisons de me laisser..» _Tu devrais partir avant que le mal ne m'absorbe._

* * *

_« Lex a besoin de vous (…) Il est sorti de sa léthargie. Clark Kent lui a pardonné. (…)Je crois que Lex pourrait accepter de vous voir maintenant (…) »_

Après sa discussion téléphonique avec Lana, il avait prit l'hélicoptère pour Smallville et se retrouvait a présent dans la chambre de Martha ou Il contemplait son visage paisible dormir. Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, la réchauffant avec sa vitalité.

« Nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses, Martha. Si seulement nous en avions eu l'occasion.. Et le temps. » Il baissa les yeux. « J'espère que vous comprendrez. » _Pardonnez moi._

Sur ce, il se leva, et, de sa main libre, appuya fortement sur la bouche de sa bien aimée.

Son corps fut pris de convulsions diverses, tandis que le moniteur s'agitait.


End file.
